The Girls Generation Z Prologo
by Keili14
Summary: ¿Nunca se preguntaron que pasara cuando nuestros héroes crezcan y se vuelvan adultos? ¿Y si tuvieron hijas? ¿Y si ellas tienen poderes? ¿Serán las nuevas heroínas? ¿La nueva generación? ¡Y una vez mas! ¡La Historia se volverá a repetir!


_**Hola de nuevo! Bueno, pensaba en subir ayer pero mi linda y adorable compu no quiso cooperar y se me apagaba a cada rato y lo unico que pude hacer fue hacer unas cuantas imágenes del Cómic jejeje. Bueno ahora volvio a lo normal asi que vamooossss.**_

 _ **Como votaron y dijeron que sip, aqui vamos con las mocosas, digo digo con las bonitas hijas de nuestras heroínas y villanos favoritos.**_

 _ **Después tratare de continuar con Destinos Entrelazados, tal vez no lo suba hoy pero si tendré la mitad hecha jejeje.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA!**_

 _ **-Las protagonistas serán las hijas.**_

 _ **-Tendrán 13 años.**_

 _ **-Esta seria como una continuación futura de We are a Team -No es necesario leer el fic pero si quieres allá tu XD-.**_

 _ **-Si quieres puedes leer So Much Confusion donde aparecen por primera vez las tres mocosas -pero si estas aqui porque votaste para que haga este Fic no sera necesario XD-.**_

 _ **Ahora si comencemos!**_

 _Dicen que la familia son aquellas personas que viven contigo y tienen lazos de sangre. Aunque... falta una definición mas compleja..._

 _La familia son aquellas personas que estuvieron contigo y estarán contigo por siempre, te apoyan en las buenas y en las malas, no se necesita ser de sangre para ser una familia..._

 _Pues esta familia en particular..._

 **Un bello recuerdo...**

-El laboratorio es nuestro -dice un ojiazul dejando unos platos sobre la mesa.

-Ya lo dijiste esta mañana -rie un poco una chica rubia de 19 años- Aun pareces ese niño de 14 años.

-Puede ser... pero aun asi me quieres -dice sonriendo divertido.

-Claro Hotaru... -dice para luego besar la mejilla de su pareja- Momoko llamo, dijo que están por llegar -vuelve a la cocina para continuar con la comida.

-Entrando, mejor dicho -aclaro el rubio al ver la puerta abrirse y de esta entraron una pareja de pelirrojos.

\- ¿Tienen bebidas? -sonríe divertido el joven de ojos carmesí, mostrando unas gaseosas.

-Podrías saludar primero, payaso -dice su acompañante antes de saludar a la otra pareja.

Rueda los ojos y mira la comida que ya estaba lista -Mmm... -mete sus dedos en el puré de papa.

\- ¡No! ¡Makoto! -regaña la pelirroja, mientras veía como este mantenía distancia con ella y lamia sus dedos que tenían comida, mirándola de manera retadora.

-Sigue siendo un niño -aclara un azabache al momento de entrar a la sala.

-Hola chicas -saluda una joven de ojos esmeralda.

-Bueno... ya que estamos todos -dijo el pelirrojo acercándose nuevamente a su novia- Esta... posiblemente sera nuestra ultima reunión juntos... dejando fuera nuestro trabajo "especial" -dice refiriéndose a los cinturones que tenían puestos, claros u oscuros- Así que... nada este...

-Esperemos... ¿volver a reunir a la familia algún día? -pregunto Momoko mirando al pelirrojo.

-Si, exacto -apoya sonriendo.

-Si... -balbucea la ojiverde, voltean a verla- Pues... yo... quería decirles algo antes de irnos... -mira al azabache que la mira interrogativo- Yo...

\- ¿Que pasa? -la alienta a continuar.

-Estoy embarazada.

 **Loading...**

\- ¡Aaahh! -gritaron las dos chicas, alegres por su amiga.

-...- los otros dos no caían de la sorpresa.

Mientras el futuro padre, aun procesaba la información recibida.

\- Es-Estas... e-embarazada... -balbuceo aun sin reaccionar.

-Joder, lo dejaste impactado -se burla el pelirrojo.

-Al menos sabemos que hicieron esta semana -dijo sonriendo con burla. Dejando a una ojiverde ruborizada.

\- ¡Cállate! -despertó el azabache fulminándolo con la mirada y bastante enrojecido.

Los hermanos restantes ríen con burla.

-Bueno, yo también quería dar la misma noticia pero Kaoru se me adelanto -comenta la ojiazul para luego mirar al rubio.

Este seguía riendo cuando cae.

-Espera... di-dijiste... t-tu.. t-te re-refieres a que... -mira a su novia con aire nervioso y bastantes descolocado.

-Jajaja, espero que sean buenos padres... -dice sonriendo, Makoto.

-Querrás decir... "seamos" -aclara la pelirroja mirándolo con cierta burla. Su pareja voltea a verlo confundido.

-Oh... no puede ser... -aparece una gota en su cabeza.

El grupo femenino rie con algo de gracia, mientras el grupo masculino las mira con algo de reproche y nerviosismo. Pero eso no significa que estén felices, aunque no lo demuestren.

 _Pues claro..._

 _¿Quien no se pone algo nervioso cuando sera Padre?_

 **Unos 12 años mas tarde...**

 **Flash...**

 **Flash...Flash...**

Una chica posaba para la cámara, detrás de ella se podia ver un fondo blanco.

-Suficiente por hoy -dice un adulto de unos 30 años. Se acerca a la chica- Hermosa como siempre -le sonríe con ternura.

-Siempre dices eso, papa -aclara la chica de cabello rubio y ojos azul zafiro.

\- ¿Por que sera? -pregunta al aire divertido, la empuja suavemente de la espalda para que camine- Vamos, tengo una reunión y tu mama esta esperándote para llevarte.

.

Suelta un suspiro relajado, mientras unas empleadas del SPA le hacían una manicura y arreglaban su cabello- Esto es vida...

\- Srita. Akamiya, su madre vendrá pronto a recogerla -avisa una chica con un traje formal y una tablet con anotaciones.

-Gracias por avisar, ¿ya terminan, verdad? -pregunta refiriéndose a las que pintaban sus uñas.

-Si, por supuesto -habla una por las otras.

.

Asoma su rostro entre el telón, observando a la multitud de personas esperar a que el concierto comience. Sonrió emocionada, aunque siempre pasaba, realmente le divertía.

\- 5 min. para el concierto -aviso el Director, al escuchar eso la chica corrió a los camerinos, toco la puerta que tenia una estrella dorada.

\- ¿Quien?

\- ¡Papa! 5 min. -dice, sonriendo.

-Gracias hija, salgo enseguida -contestan del otro lado.

\- ¡Bien! -asiente sonriendo para luego volver al lugar donde estaba.

.

Sube a un auto- Hola Mama -saluda la chica.

-Hola mi niña -besa su frente- Chófer, llevenos a la tienda Oh la la, por favor -pide.

-Por supuesto.

\- ¿En serio? ¿¡De compras!? -pregunta con ojos de estrellas.

-Claro, me pidieron que de publicidad a su marca, la ropa es efectivamente preciosa y tu seras la modelo, claro, si quieres.

\- ¡Claro que si!

-Esta bien, **Miyaru**...

.

\- ¿La pasaste bien? -pegunta una adulta de 30 años.

-Definitivo -sonríe.

-Muy bien, tu padre saldrá tarde asi que dijo que lo esperemos en la heladería de Yomo -le sonríe al ver su rostro iluminado.

\- ¡Sii! -festeja feliz.

-Pero primero vamos a comprar unas cosas -dice para luego subir al auto junto a su hija- ¿Quieres que te compre algo en especifico, **Brissom**?

-Pues... me gustaría un nuevo libro.

.

-Deja de asomarte -dice para darle un buen susto, consiguiéndolo.

\- ¡Mama! -se queja al tranquilizarse, la aludida rie divertida antes de abrazar a su hija por los hombros- Después de aqui nos vamos al cine, ¿me oíste? -aclaro la mujer antes de soltarla y dirigirse a otro lugar.

\- ¿¡En serio!? -dice sonriendo, ya que había pedido ir esa mañana.

-Pues claro, **Katch**...

.

" ¡Si! ¡Mi vida es fabulosa! " la ojiazul mira por la ventana del auto.

.

"No podría pedir algo mejor" sus ojos rosados brillan al ver su helado con salsa de chocolate.

.

" ¡Esto es increíble! " sonríe mirando el escenario.

.-.

" **¡Ojala mi vida siempre fuera asi!** " piensan " **¿Ah?** ".

.-.

\- **Creí escuchar...**

.

 **-...otras voces...**

.

 **-...en mi cabeza.**

.-.

\- ¿ **Nueva Saltadilla**? -dice de manera incrédula, mirando desde el asiento de atrás a sus padres.

-Si, conseguí un lugar fijo aqui, para poder trabajar -explica su padre pelirrojo manejando el auto hasta su nueva casa.

Suelta un suspiro de disgusto.

-Anímate Brissom, aqui crecimos tu padre y yo -su madre voltea a verla sonriéndole.

-Mmm... -mira la ciudad por la ventana del vehículo. Pudo observar un edificio de lujo, mientras alguien bajaba de un auto negro.

.

Creyó ver a una chica observarla desde dentro de un vehículo rojo. Le resto importancia para luego ver su "nuevo hogar" -Pero... sigo sin comprender.

Suelta un suspiro, negando con su cabeza sonriendo- Conseguimos acortar las giras a pocas veces en el año, asi que no viajaremos tanto para poder instalarnos -explica su madre.

-Pero... ¿Por que aqui? -dice no muy convencida cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Por que no? -contraataca su padre para luego revolver el cabello de su hija y adentrarse al departamento. La mas joven de la familia suelta un suspiro derrotado.

El auto rojo paso por frente de una casa moderna.

"Parece que muchas familias se mudaron aqui" piensa al ver el camión de mudanza frente a la casa, mientras un auto de estacionaba al frente de esta.

.

\- ¿Pero que paso con los viajes? -pregunto algo aturdida.

-Mis asistentes de confianza los harán por mi, cariño -contesto la madre sonriéndole, para luego bajar del auto.

Suelta un suspiro resignado para luego bajar de mala gana del auto.

Mira su nueva casa.

.

-Aquí es... -se detienen frente a una linda casa con jardín delantero y enrejada.

Mira el lugar.

- **Casa propia.**

- **Un colegio** _cabe aclarar que tenias profesores particulares_

- **Nueva ciudad.**

Las tres chicas miran a sus padres que estaban mucho mas felices de lo usual. Como si realmente deseaban volver.

Pero... _¿Que era lo importante de esta ciudad?_

Una nueva pregunta que tal vez nunca tenga respuesta.

¿Otras preguntas? Por supuesto, unas mas de ellas eran...

 _¿Por que aveces se van sin avisar?_

 _¿Que es lo que ocultan cuando hablan con "personas desconocidas"?_

 _¿Por que siempre llevan esos extraños cinturones?_

 _¿Por que aveces suenan?_

 _Y la nueva pregunta reciente es..._

 **¿Que hay de especial en Nueva Saltadilla?**

 **.**

 _ **Bueno! Esta sera la introducción, espero les halla gustado, a las chicas las volví a dibujar asi que pasen por mi DevianART para verlas con sus nuevas ropas jejeje.**_

 _ **Eso es todo!**_

 _ **Dejen REVIEWS!**_

 _ **Los leo Luego!**_

 _ **Bye!**_


End file.
